


Rebirth

by andchipzz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Theological Theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-03-25 03:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13826010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andchipzz/pseuds/andchipzz
Summary: A second before he died, Steve Rogers prayed to the God that he had forgotten. And it was answered.





	1. Chapter 1

"God, please make this enough..." For the first time in a long while, Steve prayed. "Please keep them safe.."

He gripped tight the plane control and squeezed his eyes close, but was unable to erase the image of whiteness and the trepidation of waiting for the plane to take its plunge into the body of cold water below. He had known very well that there was no possible way for the plane to be saved. It would either explode from the bomb within, or sink in the sea. In the middle of no where. Where no one could find it.

Deep within his soul, an unimaginable urge emerged. Somehow, it forced him to make his last rites. What was on his mind was only one thing: that his sacrifice would be worth it. That this was enough to weaken the Axis force considerably. That the war would be able to be stopped. That no one else needed to die pointlessly in this ridiculous war. That the rest of his friends would be kept safe. 

The few years he spent on the front line taught him that there was no one a foot soldier could depend on, except his own cunning and his fellow sacrificial lambs. The government could not be depended on. Nor do the higher ups in the military. Not even the SSR. In the middle of an isolated war zone, he had learned to stay alive and kept his men alive without hoping for help from anyone. He had learned to trust his own judgment and those of the people on the field.

But...

During the last seconds of his life, he suddenly realized that there was only one way for him to be able to let go without regrets. He needed to believe, that there would be a force that could stop this war. Maybe it was God. Maybe it was God who helped him and his men during their most desperate crawl to the nearest friendly civilization. Maybe it was God who...

But the God had left Bucky died. And the God also had left several villages who harbored his team got slaughtered by the Nazi.

But...

...

Suddenly he realized. That the plane had stopped its decent.

There was something of a silence all around him. It was unnatural, he thought. He opened his eyes carefully and immediately closed them. A brightness that was too bright too white.. as if he was looking directly to the sun. He watch the short hairs on his hand stood. There was something like an electrical current surrounding him.

...

_Your time has not come yet, Steve Rogers..._

A voice boomed, reverberating through his whole being.

"What?" Steve turned around saw... a column of light.

The column of light approached him in a steady step. Steve scrambled back towards the control. 

"What are you?"

_You still have more tasks left in this world. You will not die today._   


"What do you mean? What are you?" Steve began to panic. His hand searched for his Shield while his eyes were unable to look away from the creature in front of him, but he could not find his Shield.

_You prayed for your sacrifice to be enough._

"I-What?-Are you.. are you answering to my prayer?"

_No. I am the hands and foots of the One who answered your prayer._

"Wha-" then suddenly the answer came to Steve. "An Angel.." he whispered.

_Steve Rogers, a Righteous Man. You will not die today. The God has bestowed upon you a responsibility. It will be a struggle and you will suffer. However, you have to believe, for His help is always near as long as you do._   


Understanding dawned upon him. Steve's shoulders fell.. he wanted to rest.. very much. But.. he was so tired.. He wanted to see Peggy.. "Does this mean you will bring this plane to a safe place? You are an Angel! It means you will save me and save this plane.. I will.."

_No, Steve Rogers. It is the task God has give to human to overcome their struggle and emerged as better creature. You will fall, as is what should happen. But you will be rescued and you will continue your struggle then._

"What struggle? What do you mean? What responsibility?" _What more do you want from me?_

_You will face the fight for the universe. You will be pivotal in guiding and showing people with the power to save the universe on how to win this fight. You will be forced to sacrifice yourself again and again. You will build yourself up from each mistake you made._

"I-I dont understand," Steve stated plaintively.

_In time, you will. The God is the Most Merciful, so he bestowed this miracle and curse for you. In time, you will find the need for it and by then, you will understand what it is._

Breathless, Steve watched as the Angel extended its limb. A single tentacle out of the pillar of light. It was extended to him.

Fear, like he never felt before, engulfed his body. Steve tried to move, backing away, but he was frozen. He was unable to do anything except accepting the touch.

It was like... like a glass of cool fresh water after weeks of walking in the wilderness. It was peaceful and powerful at the same time. His body and mind suddenly felt heavier.

_This is what we bestow upon you. A drop of the grace and wisdom of the Archangel Michael. So you may have the power to deal with what is to come._

That was the last thing Steve heard before he closed his eyes.

***

The people of Atlantis watched as the Light Pillar emerged then disappeared.   


Namor, the Prince of Atlantis was the one who reached the source of that Light Pillar first. He had an undescribable feeling about that light. 

An aircraft was sinking deeper and deeper into the deep trench.

Namor waved his hand, and with his power guided the aircraft to the north sea. Somehow, something told him that it should not be allowed to lost to the deep trench of the sea..

The aircraft ended on the shore of Greenland.

Namor got into the plane. He saw human explosives, all destroyed without exploding. He thought on the potential danger of those drones exploding in the sea, if they were not destroyed.

"Human are truly the source of destruction," Namor hissed. 

He checked every room, until he ended in the control room, and saw him.

A man whose body was engulfed by light that felt so pure. The body was lying peacefully in the middle of the control room. Frost quickly, quicker than usual, developed all around the body, creating the most extraordinary pattern. There was something otherworldly about the man, blonde hair, high cheekbones, a very handsome feature. Flawless, a creation so perfect it was aching. Namor could only think..

"Beautiful," Namor murmured. "A beautiful coffin for a very beautiful creature." His hand moved on its own, touching the battered body of the man. There was a trickle of blood on the man's head, but it was frozen. His hand caressed the arm and ended on the man's neck. There was no pulse.

Unable to control his desire, The Prince of Atlantis bent down to kiss those lips. He touched those lips with his own, chastely. A strong guilty feeling suddenly attacked him.

"I am sorry that I disrespect your body like this...As my apology, I vow that my people and I will protect this aircraft until the time your people find you to give you the funeral you seemed to deserve. I vow that there will be no creature who will desecrate this beautiful grave you have.." Namor murmured his promise.

And so, for 70 years the Valkyrie was hidden, until a secret expedition of Stark Industries, affiliated very closely with SHIELD, stumbled upon the plane.


	2. In the Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A raw chapter, might be edited in future.

Years ago, Abraham found himself visited by an unknown man.

What seared into Abraham’s mind was this.

The man was an embodiment of beauty, and even all praises of that man’s beauty would never be an overstatement. Abraham was captivated by the man’s physique. It was not a sexual attraction at all, but something akin of wonder one got from staring at the night sky or layers of mountain or the expanse of sea. It was the amazement one got from appreciating a creation so perfect it took one’s breath away. It was only the man’s voice that could avert Abraham’s attention from the perfection.

“Abraham,” the man’s voice echoed, that Abraham felt he was in a vacuum. He was not, he was in his living room in a complete darkness; he was listless and desperate, hoping for an inspiration he had planned to spend the night thinking, meditating.

The man extended his hand with its long fine fingers. On his hand, was a chain, with a small vial as its pendant. Abraham’s eyes were pulled to that vial. The content was something which he found difficult to describe except with one word: it caused the vial to glow and emit a light that was a swirling silver and gold which succesfully lit up the room.

“You shall receive this burden that has been delivered to you,” there was a compulsion in the man’s voice that made Abraham to accept the vial. “One day, you will find use of it. It will be your life work to guard this vial and protect its secret.” The next thing Abraham knew, he was left alone in that room. Confused and scared as he watched the vial’s glow dimming.

 

* * *

 

Years later, he created a serum out of that vial. A strong impulse told him that great things can come out of it. He was hoping to produce a serum that can cure all kind of illness. But it was then taken by force by Johann Schmidt who consumed it and transformed into a horrible creature: Red Skull.

Abraham got into a fit of depression after that. For days, he thought of the message that came with that vial: that it was his task to guard and protect is vial with his life. But he did not know at that time what was in that vial and what was its secret. What he knew was that it was something terrible which has produced Red Skull.

Abraham ran away from Germany and ended up hiding in England. He became a homeless and lifeless creature who everyday regretted that night, until the man who gave him the vial visited him again.

No matter how upset Abraham with how his life has gone because of that man, he could not deny the sense of relief he got from seeing the man once again. He had 100 questions to be asked.

“Abraham, I deliver once again this vial,” said the man. “Remember that it is your task to find how to use it best.”

“But what is this thing?” Abraham questioned as he received the vial, once again. “It is an ingredient for the future,” said the man cryptically. “Now you have understood how it can be used, even though you try to erase it from your mind. There is only one key on how to use it, and I have been permitted to tell this to you: find someone that truly deserve it.”

That was the last of that man.

 

* * *

 

 

Somehow, as history would tell, Abraham was approached by people from the United States of America’s Government. A secret organization, the SSR.

What those people understood was that Abraham has created a superhuman serum that produced Red Skull. They wanted something like that, to defeat the Nazis. Abraham played along with that idea, while at the same time guarded the vial almost jealously.

People would notice later that he did not left any research paper; it was because there was no research that he did. He told Howard Stark about the need to create Vita-Ray, a chamber that would make it possible to inject the serum all over the body of the person who would receive it.

The SSR people thought that the Vita-Ray was a vital equipment to create a better superhuman than Red Skull. But it was actually a way for Abraham to prolong the inevitable while looking for the one who truly deserve. He kept asking Howard Stark to make reparation here and there, and the SSR kept pressuring him to finish his work faster.

There was this one time that he thought it better to throw himself off the ravine with the vial, but somehow he got a feeling that it could potentially destroy the earth. Until one day, he met Steve Rogers, the skinny and sickly young man with a divine signs all over him which only Abraham could see. The moment Abraham’s eyes fell on Steve Rogers, he just knew. So he approached the young man. The rest, as one would say, is history.


End file.
